


You Have To Choose

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Jealous Bruce, Jealous Hulk, M/M, Torn Thor, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Thor has built relationships with Bruce and Hulk but all is not well.





	You Have To Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't help but think sometimes that if I was sharing my boyfriend with the guy who periodically shut me in a truck at the back corner of my mind, I'd be more than a little pissed off about it. Especially if I had insecurities to begin with.

“You have to choose.”

“Choose?” Thor echoed numbly.

“Yeah. Between me and the Other Guy.” Banner crossed his arms and stared Thor down.

“But Bruce… you are one and the same.”

Bruce huffed out an unamused laugh.

“We may share a body but we are _not_ the same.”

“He is a part of you-” Thor began explaining before being waved into silence.

“He started as a part of me, sure. His personality was imprinted with all my worst memories and feelings. But after Sakaar? Two years living as his own person?” Bruce shook his head. “He’s a whole lot less of me and a lot more him now.”

“But I love you both.”

“And do you have any idea how hard that makes the transition now?” Bruce demanded. “Hulk never wanted to let me back before. Now he has _you_ … do you have any idea how hard I have to fight to regain control? To come back to you?”

Thor fell silent, truthfully not having any appropriate answer to that.

“So.” Bruce folded his arms again. “There’s only one thing for it. You’ll have to choose.”

Thor nodded despondently and wondered how he would possibly choose between his two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts/comments on the Hulk-Bruce dynamic are always welcome.


End file.
